Karakura Side Story
by Lemon is Acid
Summary: Warning Lemon inside, AU. sebuah drama tentang kehidupan para penghuni kota Karakura.


**Karakura Side Story**

**Blow Job Girl**

**Bleach © Kubo Tite**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Ruang kelas setelah jam pelajaran usai memang selalu begini, sepi. Sesekali dari balik tirai yang melambai oleh tiupan angin, sinar matahari senja mencoba menerobos masuk. Dari bawah, terdengar suara langkah kaki dan canda tawa. Hampir seluruh siswa memilih meninggalkan gedung sekolah dan kembali ke rumah mereka. Tapi tidak begitu dengan sepasang insan manusia yang masih berdiam di dalam kelas.

"Apa yang kamu tunggu Hinamori?" tanya laki-laki berambut seterang sinar matahari senja.

Cewek bertubuh mungil dan berambut sehitam langit malam yang menjadi lawan bicaranya tidak menggubris, sepasang mata bulatnya masih mentap lurus ke bawah memperhatikan kelompok manusia yang sibuk berlari menuju kebebasan mereka.

"Hinamori, jangan buat aku menunggu!" tegurnya lagi.

Siswi Karakura High School yang bernama Momo Hinamori menoleh, sorot matanya menatap kesal pada siswa yang sedang duduk santai di barisan kursi paling depan.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan buat aku menunggu," dia berjalan mendekati siswa tersebut, "Aku juga menunggu bayaranku! Kamu tahu perinsipku bukan, bayar di muka, full!"

Laki-laki tadi berdecak kesal, tapi dia tetap menuruti permintaan Hinamori, buru-buru dia mengeluarkan beberapa lembara uang dari saku celananya dan meletakkannya di meja, "Segini cukup?"

Hinamori tersenyum puas, dia memungut uang tersebut dan menghitungnya, "Cukup!" lalu tanpa banyak bicara dia langsung menjalankan pekerjaannya. Dia berlutut tepat di depan cowok tadi, dengan lembut membuka pengait celana panjang seragam sekolah mereka, memasukan jarinya, sampai menemukan alat kelamin milik cowok tersebut dan mengeluarkannya.

"Baru disentuh sedikit saja sudah terangsang?" ledeknya melihat alat kelamin yang mulai berubah bentuk dalam genggamannya.

"Service-mu selalu yang terbaik, Sayang," balasnya.

"Gombal!" dan itu adalah kata-kata terakhir yang keluar dari mulut mungil Hinamori, selanjutnya mereka sibuk dengan diri mereka sendiri-sendiri, Hinamori tidak henti-hentinya meremas-remas alat kelamin tersebut sambil sesekali menjilat benda panjang yang mulai menegang seperti sedang menjilat sebuah permen lollypop. Sedangkan yang sedang di-service memilih menikmati surga duniawi-nya dalam diam.

Kemahiran Hinamori dalam melakukan blow job sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Namanya terkenal di kalangan para siswa-siswa cowok berduit di sekolah ini. Asal ada uang, Hinamori tanpa sungkan-sungkan memuaskan siapapun. Dia tidak pandang bulu. Tapi hanya sebatas itu service yang dia janjikan. Jangan meminta lebih!

"Ah... Oh...," teriak siswa tersebut ketika mencapai klimaks. "Kamu memang yang terbaik Hinamori," pujinya lagi.

"Tentu," Hinamori tersenyum sambil membersihkan sisa-sisa semen yang terciprat di wajahnya dengan punggung tangan. "Panggil aku lagi," Hinamori berdiri, merapikan seragamnya, melambai pada kliennya sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan kelas.

* * *

><p>"Momo Hinamori!"<p>

Yang merasa punya nama menoleh pada sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Sosok laki-laki dewasa berkacamata berjalan mendekatinya.

Hinamori membuang nafas panjang. Bertemu dengan laki-laki satu itu sama saja dengan bertemu dengan dewa kemalangan.

"Aizen-sensei, belum pulang?" tanyanya sekedar basa-basi. Tidak lupa dia menyunggingkan senyum terbaik yang dia bisa.

"Aku menunggu seseorang," jawab laki-laki yang biasa dipanggil Aizen, wali kelas Hinamori.

"Siapa?"

"Kamu!" mata Aizen melotot kesal.

"Ah, Sensei ini, saya ini sudah besar, Sensei tidak perlu menunggu saya segala, sekolah ini juga tidak terlalu luas, saya tidak mungkin tersesat."

"Usiamu baru lima belas tahun!"

Sorot mata Hinamori seolah menjawab dengan kalimat memangnya kenapa kalau umurnya segitu.

"Ikut aku!" tanpa babibu, Aizen langsung menarik lengan Hinamori dan menyeretnya.

Hinamori tentu tidak tinggal diam. Dia mati-matian meronta. Memang banyak yang bilang Sosuke Aizen itu guru killer, tapi tiba-tiba menyeret seorang murid tanpa penjelasan apapun itu bukan tindakan yang bisa di terimanya.

"Lepaskan aku, Aizen-sensei!"

"Sudah jangan banyak melawan! Aku harus menghukumu!"

"Aku tidak melakukan ke salahan apapun!"

"Karena itu sensei akan membuatmu menyadari apa kesalahanmu!"

"Lepaskan!"

Dan perdebatan itu terus berlangsung dari lorong kelas hingga ke ruang guru yang sunyi senyap. Masih dengan tenaga seorang pria, Aizen mendudukan Hinamori pada salah satu kursi kosong dekat meja kerjanya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Apa-apaan ini, Sensei! Saya tidak melanggar peraturan apapun! Kenapa saya dibawa kemari!"

Aizen tersenyum kesal sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tumpukan buku di mejanya, "Tunggu, biar kutunjukkan apa kesalahanmu!" Sesaat, Aizen terlihat sibuk dengan PC tablet bergambar apel di genggamannya, setelah menemukan apa yang dia cari dia meletakkan benda tipis tersebut di pangkuan Hinamori. "Masih tanya apa salahmu?"

Hinamori tercengan melihat gambar pada layar di pangkuannya. Foto dirinya dengan salah seorang siswa.

"Geser saja kalau penasaran!"

Hinamori menggeraka jarinya di atas layar dari kanan ke kiri, lagi-lagi dia menemukan foto dirinya dengan seorang siswa, dia menggeser lagi, dan lagi-lagi dia menemukan fotonya dengan siswa lain, semuanya adalah mantan pengguna jasanya. Semua foto itu menunjukkan pose saat dia sedang memberikan service blow job-nya.

Jantungnya berdetak cepat, rahasia tentang pekerjaan sampingannya selama ini hanya diketahui di kalangan para siswa. Hinamori cukup yakin mereka mengunci mulut mereka rapat-rapat. Tentu saja kalau pihak sekolah mengetahui tindakan asusilanya ini, dia terancam di keluarkan.

"Sudah tahu apa kesalahanmu?"

Hinamori hanya diam, perlahan kepalanya yang tertunduk dia angkat. Sekarang sepasang mata itu saling menatap, sama-sama saling mengukur kekuatan lawannya.

"Semua bukti-bukti ini cukup untuk menyeretmu ke ruangan kepala sekolah. Aku yakin dia dengan senang hati mengeluarkanmu dari sini," ancam Aizen.

"Kalau Sensei mau melaporkanku, laporkan saja! Kenapa harus menunggu?" Hinamori balik mengancam.

Aizen tersenyum penuh arti, "Hanya itu kah pertahanan terbaikmu?"

Hinamori menelan ludah mendengar balasan dari mulut Aizen. Sikap Aizen memang aneh. Apa untungnya dia menunjukkan bukti-bukti itu padanya terlebih dahulu sebelum menyerahkan pada Kepala sekolah. Kalau mau dia bisa langsung menunjukkan foto-foto itu pada kepala sekolah.

Yang terlintas di kepala Hinamori hanya satu, Aizen mengharapkan timbal balik yang sepadan dengan bukti yang dia miliki. Dia menginginkan Hinamori melakukan blow job untuknya! Hanya itu yang terlintas dibenaknya.

"Sudahlah Sensei, kalau Sensei memang menginginkan layanan gratis, saya tidak keberatan."

Aizen lagi-lagi tersenyum, "Kamu memang murid yang pintar Hinamori!" puji Aizen.

Tanpa babibu, Hinamori langsung meraba resleting celana kerja gurunya. Aizen buru-bur menahan tangan Hinamori. Dia membungkuk supaya bibirnya bisa berada tepat di sebelah daun telinga Hinamori dalam posisi duduk. "Maaf bocah, aku bukan a-be-ge labil seperti pelanggan setiamu selama ini. Aku menginginkan lebih," bisiknya.

Hinamori berdecak kesal, "Ya sudah, cepat katakan! Sensei ingin aku gimana? Waktuku tidak banyak, aku harus cepat pulang."

"Duduklah di sini!" Aizen menepuk meja kerjanya.

Hinamori melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Gurunya. "Tapi kalau posisinya setinggi ini, saya tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Apa aku bilang memintamu melakukan blow job?"

"Lalu, Apa yang Sensei inginkan?" Hinamori mulai terlihat cemas.

"Tadi sudah kukatakan dengan jelas bukan, Hinamori? Aku bukan bocah remaja, aku laki-laki dewasa, Hinamori. Aku menginginkan lebih dari sekedar blow job. Bagaimana? Sanggup? Kalau mau mundur sekarang masih sempat," ancamnya.

"Oke, katakan apa yang sensei inginkan!" Hinamori membentak, mati-matian di menahan suaranya agar tidak terdengar takut dan putus asa.

"Tanggalkan bajumu!"

Hinamori terdiam. Dia mulai paham apa yang diinginkan gurunya.

"Kenapa Hinamori? Apa itu terlalu susah? Bukankah selama ini kamu juga melakukannya di depan cowok-cowok itu?"

Hinamori tidak menjawab. Dia memang tidak pernah mempertontonkan tubuhnya pada siapapun. Dia hany memberi service sebatas blow job. Tidak pernah lebih.

"Kenapa? Apa kamu malu? Karena yang melihat tubuhmu adalah gurumu bukan temanmu?" Aizen semakin gencar menyudutkn Hinamori.

Tidak ada pilihan lain, Hinamori mulai lepas jas seragamnya pelan-pelan, lalu dilanjutkan dengan melepas dasi yang dibentuk pita warna merah. Kemudian ketika tangannya menyentuh biji kancing paling atas Hinamori tidak dapat meneruskan. Aksinya berhenti sampai di situ.

Aizen yang sibuk mengamatinya mulai mendekat, tanpa mengucapkan kalimat intimidasi, dia menyentuh biji kancing seragam Hinamori. Tanpa peringatan apapun, dia mulai melepasnya. "Kalau memang susah, biar aku yang melepaskan seragammu, pejamkan saja matamu kalau mau, Hinamori. Itu bisa mengurangi sedikit rasa malumu."

Pejamkan mata? Mana bisa dia melakukan itu. Matanya justru menegang, mengawasi setiap gerak gerik jari-jari yang terasa begitu besar dan menakutkan yang bergerak dengan cepat dan pasti menelanjanginya.

Dalam hitungan detik Aizen berhasil membuat Hinamori bertelanjang dada. Hanya meninggalkan sebuah bra warna putih polos tanpa renda yang masih melindungi sepasang dada miliknya.

"Kenapa Hinamori? Tubuhmu menegang seperti seorang anak alim saja," Aizen berbisik di telinganya. Satu tangannya dia gunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya, satunya lagi dia gunakan untuk menelusuri rambut hitam Hinamori yang tergerai.

Bibir Aizen mulai menyentuh leher Hinamori dengan lembut. Memberinya sebuah kecupan sambil sesekali menghirup arowa wangi shampo yang samar-samar tercium. Lalu perlahan kecupan lembut itu mulai berubah menjadi jilatan. Bergerak naik turun seperti seekor kucing yang sedang menjilat tubuhnya.

Seketika itu juga tubuh Hinamori merinding, sensasi aneh menjalari di setiap bagian tubuhnya, membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Aizen menark diri untuk melihat reaksi Hinamori yang terduduk kaku. "Kalau seperti ini, kamu jadi terlihat manis," rayunya. "Sudah siap ke tahap selanjutnya, Hinamori?" Aizen menunggu rekasi yang diberikan Hinamori, tapi murid didiknya itu terlalu tegang. Dan sikap tegang Hinamori semakin membuat Aizen ingin menggodanya lebih dan lebih, "Tenang saja manis, aku sangat berpengalaman memuaskan wanita. Meski kamu yang termuda diantara para wanita pernah kutiduri." Aizen mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinamori, lalu sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibir Hinamori. Satu tangan Aizen menarik pinggul Hinamori dalam dekapannya, sementara tangan yang satunya mencengkram lengan Hinamori.

Selama beberapa saat mencium bibir Hinamori tanpa mendapat balasan, Aizen sedikit menarik wajahnya, "Kamu tegang? Aku juga tegang." Aizen tidak menunggu sampai Hinamori membuka mulutnya. Dia menarik paksa dagu Hinamori hingga bibir bawahnya tertarik. Setelahnya, dia kembali mencium bibir mungil itu.

Tanpa sadar Hinamori mencengkram salah satu lengan Aizen ketika lidah gurunya itu memaksa masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Dia ingin menarik wajahnya sejauh mungkin dari Aizen, tapi semua sudah terlambat. Tangan kekar Aizen mencengkram erat bagain belakang kepalanya. Satu tangan itu cukup untuk megendalikan Hinamori seperti yang dia inginkan.

Aizen menghentikan aksinya sesaat. Dia menarik dirinya hingga jarak diantara mereka cukup untuk memberinya pandangan pada tubuh mungil Hinamori. "Melakukan hubungan sexual dengan teman sebayamu pasti sudah biasa bukan Hinamori?" katanya sementara sepasang matanya sibuk merencanakan apa yang akan diperbuatnya dengan dada muridnya.

Aizen melepas kaca mata yang membingkai matanya. Dengan jarak sedekat ini dia bisa melihat dengan jelas tanpa bantuan benda tersebut. "Tenanglah Hinamori," tangan yang tadi mencengkram kepala Hinamori perlahan turun menuju bagian tengah dada Hinamori. Aizen kembali mendekatkan wajah mereka. "Meski ini pertama kalinya bagimu diperkosa oleh gurumu sendiri, Hinamori," Aizen melayangkan sebuah kecupan ke dahi Hinamori, "Aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan lembut." meski Aizen berkata demikian, tapi tangannya tidak melakukan hal yang sama. Dengan cepat dan kasar dia menarik bra milik Hinamori ke atas. Tarikan itu memberi tekanan pada tonjolan dadanya hingga sepasang payudara itu mengencang.

"Hentikan!" pekik Hinamori, pertahananya mulai runtuh, dia sudah tidak sanggup berpura-pura berani.

Tapi Aizen tidak peduli. Dia justru menurunkan tangannya. Mencengkram salah satu payudara terdekat.

"Hentikan Sensei!" pinta Hinamori memelas.

"Kenapa Hinamori? Bukankah sudah kukatakan, kalau kamu merasa malu, karena laki-laki yang menyentuh tubuhmu ini adalah gurumu, pejamkan saja matamu. Aku tidak keberatan kamu membayangkan si Kurosaki, atau si Abarai, atau siapapun." Aizen semakin keras meremas payudara Hinamori membuat muridnya itu menahan sakit sambil mencengkram kedua lengan Aizen semakin erat.

Lalu sesuatu sensasi aneh kembali mendatanginya. Sesuatu yang membuat semua yang ada dalam dirinya ingin memberontak keluar. Membuat tubuhnya ingin menggeliat.

"Ah...," desahnya. Diluar kendali. Apa yang salah dengan dirinya. Kenapa tubuhnya tidak merespon sesuai keinginannya. Hinamori menunduk. Matanya tertuju pada tangan kanan Aizen yang memegang puncak dadanya. "Sensei, ah...ah..." tanpa disadari tubuhnya mendektkan diri ke tubuh Aizen dan bergerak liar. "Apa yang eh...," Hinamori mencoba mengendalikan erangannya, "Sen-sei la-kukan, eh...," sangkin bingung dengan dirinya, Hinamori sampai mengigit bibir bawahnya agar desahan-desahan itu tidak meluncur keluar seenaknya.

"Jangan di tahan Hinamori! Teriakkan saja. Kalau kamu mati-mati menahan desahanmu, aku semakin ingin membuatmu mendesah lebih keras lagi." Aizen membuktikan kata-katanya. Sekarang tidak hanya satu tangan yang bermain di puting Hinamori, tapi keduanya! Membuat Hinamori semakin kalang kabut mengendalikan dirinya. Dengan lihai jari-jari panjang Aizen memainkan tonjolan kecil tersebut. Menggeseknya dengan jembol dan jari teluncuk, berganti menariknya ke atas, melepaskan lalu menariknya lagi atau diplintir ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Hinamori benar-benar tidak berdaya, ini pengalaman pertamnya dan ternyata semua di luar dugaan. Selama ini dia hanya membayangkan apa yang di rasakan si tokoh wanita dari filem bokep atau manga porno yang di bacanya. Dia tidak tahu kalau ternyata rasanya sehebat ini.

Dia sadar laki-laki di depannya sedang mengambil keuntungan atas tubuhnya. Tapi di sisi lain bagimana cara sang guru memperlakukannya membuatnya lemah dan memilih menyerah. Belum lagi ketika serangan yang di lancarkan Aizen semakin hebat. Sambil memaikan kedua putting Hinamori, sesekali dia mencumbu wanita itu dengan kasar. Anehnya Hinamori tidak mampu melawan perlakuan kasar dan tidak beradab yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan seorang guru kepada muridnya.

Setelah berlangsung cukup lama, Aizen kembali berbisik di telinga Hinamori. "Katakan, kamu ingin melakukannya dengan posisi telanjang bulat, atau hanya menanggalkan celana dalamu dan membiarkan jari-jariku meraba, mencari letak vaginamu?"

Hinamori hanya mampu menggeleng, jangankan menjawab, berpikir saja dia tidak sanggup. Yang membuatnya heran, ketika dirinya mati-matian menahan sensasi nikmat penuh dosa, laki-laki dewasa di depannya masih sempat berbicara, menawarkan imajinasinya, masih sanggup berpikir.

"Jangan menggeleng Hinamori, aku tidak paham maksud gelengan kepalamu!" lagi-lagi Aizen berbisik, tapi bisikan kali ini lebih memaksa dan lebih tidak sabar.

"Ja-jangan!" hanya satu kata itu yang sanggup terucap dari mulutnya.

"Jangan?" Aizen pura-pura bertanya bingung sementara tangannya sudah turun ke paha Hinamori. "Apanya yang jangan Hinamori?"

"Jangan lakukan..."

Belum selesai Hinamori menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang dia ucapkan setengah mati, Aizen sudah memotongnya. "Jawab pertanyaanku dengan jelas Hinamori? Atau aku harus menghukumu!" Aizen tidak menunggu juga tidak memberi kesempatan Hinamori menjawab karen tangan kananya telah meraba belahan vagina milik Hinamori yang masih terlindung oleh celana dalam.

"Celanamu basah Hinamori," Aizen semakin keras menggesekan jari telunjuknya di celana dalam Hinamori. Jarinya terus bermain di area licin tersebut.

Tubuh Hinamori sudah lupa bagaimana caranya merasa tegang. Dia benar-benar pasrah, satu tangan Aizen yang terus mempermainkan putingnya sementara tangan lainnya sibuk menguasai daerah intimnya, dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, berkata apa atau bereaksi bagaimana. Beginikah jadinya jika dia berhadapan dengan laki-laki dewasa, bukan cowok sebayanya? Dia tidak akan sesabar teman-temannya yang biasa memakai jasanya. Biasanya Hinamori bisa dengan mudah menolak ajakan mereka melakukan hubungan intim. Di depan gurnya dia tidak berdaya. Semua ditentukan oleh Aizen. Dia memegang kendali atas permainan ini dan tubuhnya. Hinamori telah benar-benar takluk. Menolak sekalipun, tubuhnya tetap tidak mendengar apa yang diperintah otaknya. Bahkan ketika Aizen menyentuh bagian paling pribadinya, Hinamori tidak sanggup menolak.

"Kenapa Hinamori? Kamu sudah tidak sabar merasakan penisku masuk ke dalam vaginamu?"

"Tidak!" katanya. Satu kata itu bermaksud penolakan tapi Aizen memilih mengambil pengertian yang lain.

"Tidak sabar? Aku juga sudah tidak sabar Hinamori."

_Tidak! Ini harus dihentikan. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan keperawananku dengan cara seperti ini,_ batinnya mencoba memperingatkan.

"Ayo kita mulai!" kata Aizen sambil menarik turun celana dalamnya.

"Hentikan!" seketika itu juga Hinamori mendorong tubuh laki-laki di depannya. Dorongannya tidak banyak berpengaruh hanya membuat tubuh tegap dan besar itu sedikit bergoyang tanpa bergeser sedikitpun dari tempatnya. Tapi setidaknya satu hentakan tadi cukup membuat Aizen tersentak kaget dan menghentikan semua tidakannya atas tubuh Hinamori.

"Hentikan, Sensei!" kali ini Hinamori mulai merengek. Nafasnya menggebu naik turun. Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya pecah. "Aku mohon, Sensei, tolong hentikan. Aku takut, Sensei," katanya di tengah tangisan yang tak terbendung.

Aizen menarik diri. Wajahnya melembut. Semua senyum licik dan tatapan mesumnya menghilang seperti tertiup angin. Bukan hanya itu, dia bahkan menutup tubuh Hinamori yang tadi dipermainkannya sesuka hati dengan baju seragam milik Hinamori. "Rapikan dirimu!" perintahnya.

Hinamori melakukan apa yang dilakukan Aizen. Mengenakan kembali satu persatu pelindung tubuhnya. Aizen menunggu sampai Hinamori berpakian lengkap dan rapi. Dia memberi waktu untuk Hinamori menyeka air matanya lalu dengan lembut membelai kepala Hinamori.

"Sekarang kita impas."

"Impas?" tanya Hinamori bingung, matanya masih merah dan berair. Tapi hatinya sudah mulai tenang.

"Anggap saja begitu. Aku tidak akan melaporkanmu atas sikapmu itu, tapi jangan laporkan aku ya," candanya.

"Tapi apa keuntungannya buat Sensei?"

Aizen malah tersenyum bukannya menjawab. "Aku hanya ingin memberimu sedikik pelajaran, Hinamori. Menegurmu tidak akan membuatmu jera bukan. Anggap saja itu hukuman atas perbutanmu yang tidak terpuji."

Hinamori semakin bingung, "Untuk apa Sensei melakukan itu? Kenapa Sensei sebaik itu?" lagi-lagi tangisnya kembali pecah.

Aizen yang merasa iba memeluk Hinamori sambil membelai pungungnya. "Menakutkan bukan? Itulah yang akan terjadi padamu suatu saat nanti, Hinamori, kalau kamu tidak menghentikan kerja sampingamu itu!"

Hinamori hanya sanggup mengangguk-angguk dalam dekapan aman Aizen.

"Suatu saat akan datang laki-laki hidung belang yang meminta lebih dari sekdar blow job yang kamu tawarkan. Kita tidak pernah tahu dia senekad apa, Hinamori. Meski kamu bisa menjeratnya lewat hukum, tapi yang paling dirugikan adalah dirimu. Karena setelah semua itu berakhir, trauma yang kamu dapatkan tidak akan berakhir semudah itu. Kamu paham?"

Hinamori lagi-lagi kembali mengangguk. Aizen melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangkat wajah Hinamori yang tertunduk hingga wajah mereka segaris.

"You only loose your virgin once, Hinamori."

"Sensei tahu aku masih perawan?" katanya takjub, "Darimana Sensei tahu?"

Aizen terkekeh geli. "Dari rekasimu tadi. Seorang yang sudah berpengalaman tidak akan bersikap setegang itu Hinamori!" Aizen menempelkan dahinya di dahi Hinamori, "Maaf, aku jadi orang pertama yang menyentuh tubuhmu dan membuatmu ketakutan."

Hinamori benar-benar bingung. Gurunya yang tadi terlihat begitu menakutkan sekarang berubah begitu dewasa, melindungi dan bijaksana.

"Pulanglah!"

Hinamori membereskan barang-barangnya sebelum pamit, "Saya pulang dulu, Sensei," sebelum Aizen berubah pikiran.

Aizen melambai menghantarkan kepergian Hinamori, "Aku selalu mengawasimu Hinamori!"

Hinamori membalas dengan senyum kecut sebelum berbalik memunggungi Aizen. Sepertinya selama dia berada di sini, kerja sambilan idamannya terpaksa dihentikan.

"Jangan lupa kata-kataku tadi!" Aizen kembali memperingatkan ketika Hinamori sudah berada di ambang pintu.

"Yang mana?" Hinamori menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

"Keperawananmu hanya hilang sekali seumur hidupmu!"

"Oh, akan aku ingat."

"Lakukan dengan laki-laki yang kamu cintai!"

"Pasti!" Hinamori mengacungkan jembolnya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

* * *

><p>"Shiro-kun," teriaknya begitu memasukan kepala dari sela pintu yang terbuka.<p>

"Nee-chan, sudah pulang?" sahut suara di dalam.

Hinamori menarik nafas lega. Dia buru-buru menghambur masuk dan melepas sepatunya sembarangan. Baginya bisa mendengar suara adiknya, Toushiro ketika dia pulang ke rumah adalah anugrah tersendiri.

Sejak lahir Toushiro memiliki kelainan pada jantungnya. Segala upaya sudah dilakukan untuk mempertahankan hidup bocah laki-laki umur tiga belas tahun tesebut. Biaya operasi yang tidak murah membuat Hinamori harus bekerja ekstra keras demi menjaga adiknya. Terutama sejak dua tahun lalu ketika kedua orangtuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Mereka bertahan hidup dari uang asuransi kematian yang tidak banyak dan Hinamori harus bekerja keras untuk menjaga adiknya. Kalau bisa memilih Hinamori juga tidak ingin melakukan pekerjaan blow job-nya. Tapi hanya itu satu-satunya pilihan, karena itu satu-satunya pekerjaan yang menghasilkan uang paling banyak.

"Shiro-kun, hari ini mau makan apa?" tawar Hinamori yang langsung melesat ke dapur.

"Sup Miso sepertinya enak," sahut Toushiro

"Ok, kita masak sup miso. Untung aku masih punya persediaan tofu." Hinamori sibuk mengacak-acak isi kulkas, mengeluarkan beberapa bahan dari dalamnya tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Dia tidak menyadari adiknya yang meremas dadanya, menahan sakit. Hinamori terlalu fokus mempersiapkan makan malam. Hingga masakan yang dibuatnya hampir matang.

"Shiro-kun, tolong ambilkan mangkuk saji di atas meja," pintanya. Hinamori menunggu. Kadang Shiro memang tidak menjawab panggilannya. Semenit dua menit, Hinamori yang msih sibuk mengaduk panci berisi sup menyadari adanya keanehan.

"Shiro-kun," panggilnya lagi. Tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban. Hinamori buru-buru berbalik dan terpekik kaget melihat Shiro yang tergeletak di lantai, "Shiro-kun!" panggilnya sambil mengguncang tubuh adiknya. Toushiro tidak menjawab, dia hanya menunjukkan ekspresi wajah kesakitan sambil meremas dadanya.

**.**

**Citrus Note:**

Kembali dengan cerita lemon. Ini fic pertama saya di Fandom Bleach, kalau ada salah atau kurang di sana sini, mohon maaf. Mohon bimbingan dari para senpaitachi. ~sembahsujud~ dan bila berkenan tolong tinggalkan review, kalau mau ngeflame juga gak papa karena saya sadar fic ini banyak kekurangan, terutama typo yang bertebaran di sana sini.

**With Love, **

**Citrus Acid**


End file.
